According to You
by LadyKaramel
Summary: "According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right." People think life would be easy when you own a pizzeria that entertains kids but look behind the curtain and see Rose Fazbear, the sister to the one and only Freddy Fazbear. Everybody loves him but too bad they can't see just how hard it is to love the real him as Rose would say. Bonnie/OC
1. Introduction

Hi everybody! I have a brand new story for the FNAF franchise and this one is on the more realistic side of things. I will work out the other details later but for right now it will be a sort of coming of age story/ love story. It involves my OC Rose and she is the sister to Freddy. Please note that all of the characters are human, there were no monster or abductions and this is about Rose and her life with her brother and his co-workers Chica, Foxy, and Bonnie. Little hint, Bonnie is the one she falls in love with because there is not enough love for him. For this story my head canon for the characters personalities is based on what animal they are so keep that in mind. Anyway I own nothing but my OC Rose and please continue!

0000000000

"I had grown up in a pizzeria."

"I know it's an odd line to put as a first sentence for a story but I promised myself that when I wrote this story I would be nothing if not honest with others and myself. I also made a promise to my husband Bonnie- who's real name is Balthazar Puckett but we will get into his nickname later- that this would be the last time that I tell anyone the story of my up bringing at the hands of my brother and his co-workers whilst living in a pizzeria. My name is Rose Puckett but before I left my home town to go to college for writing and before I married the co-worker/ guitar layer that stole my heart, I was Roselyn Fazbear."

"I remember leading a fragile existence as a spunky four year old girl. I loved pepperoni pizza, I wanted to be as beautiful as the women on tv someday, and I had two major things that I looked forward to doing come my adolescent years: being able to choose my own clothes, and become a famous author. I remember my mother and her beautiful smile along with my charismatic uncle who only came to visit every so often because of his traveling jobs. I did not know my father and I never did come to learn of his whereabouts in my older years, not that I really cared seeing as I was getting along just fine without him; My brother however was a different story."

"My brothers name was Fredderick Fazbear but I could only call him Freddy and even though he was twelve years older than I was I still found some things that I loved about him. He had a quiet demeanor that just begged the question, 'what is he thinking?' and even though our mother spoiled my brother I knew that she loved me as well. Like I had mentioned before, I grew up in a pizzeria and it was called Family Fazbear's Pizzeria. I wouldn't have picked the name but it sold pizza and that meant we had money to which my mother happily put into a large safe in the back office where she would go with my brother every day after hours. I was told to do the dishes, eat my supper and go to bed with no television or books to help me get to sleep. I had a room in the back of the pizzeria that I had tried to fix up to accommodate my young tastes but it still looked the same: peeled paint and exposed floorboards. Sometimes my brother would come in to read me stories from my favorite books or he would sing nursery rhymes to me until I fell asleep then he would go off to his own bedroom which I'm sure was better than mine."

"When I look back now I realize that my mother did treat my brother better than she had treated me and it showed through Freddy's actions. I kid you not he could get away with almost anything but I couldn't even get a cookie out of the jar without my mother harshly smacking my hand and giving me a lecture about my weight. I occurs to me now that my mother played favorites and it would explain my brother's behavior later in life as well as the simple fact that our family was a sham. We were not a nice family that owned a pizzeria and gave back to society by giving happiness to both children and adults. We were financially and morally bankrupt at least my mother was and this, coupled with the years of emotional turmoil that she went through at the hands of clinical depression, led my mother to commit suicide."

"30 years later my brother Freddy would soon follow her but not by taking his own life."

"Social services took us in and found a nice home where again, my brother was pampered and I was just "taken care of" while our uncle took over the family pizzeria. As soon as my brother turned 18 he took the position as legal guardian for me and moved us back home and back into the pizzeria which had gone through some major changes. It had a fresh paint job, new kitchen, bigger spaces to put tables and booths, and a large stage right next to a game room for kids to play in. I was surprised at the improvements and while I went to check everything out Freddy hung back with my uncle to discuss some things. I was now six and my brother and I moved our things back into our old rooms and I was delighted to see my uncle had renovated my room to fit my personality, an artist complete with a large drawing and writing desk, a four poster bed with floral sheets, a bookshelf crammed with different books both big and small, a typewriter for my writing, and laying on my bed was a dress with black rose designs all over it."

"'It's for the grand opening tonight sweetheart.' my uncle told me and he then left me alone to get settled."

The scratching of a pencil stopped on the pad of paper as a small timer sounded. The psychiatrist put his hand on the button to shut it off and then he looked up at the woman sitting across from him. The woman was Rose Puckett and she was a naturally decent looking woman with blond hair cut into a sharp bob, cat eye glasses covering her blue kohl outlined eyes, and dressed in a salmon colored dress with black dock martin boots on her feet. She was definitely unusual but the psychiatrist knew by her demeanor that Rose could care less what others thought about her.

"I'm sorry we have to stop for now Rose but I believe we are making progress. You opened up to me about your brother despite your reservations and if we keep working with that then we may resolve this problem." the slightly balding man said as he folded his glasses up then put them in his shirt pocket.

Rose pursed her lips together and wrinkled her nose as if she'd just smelled something foul. "What problem would that be?"

The man calmly folded his hands and exhaled. "This problem you seem to have with moving on and living your own life with your husband."

Rose' hand quivered like it always did when she became annoyed and she counted to ten before answering." I'm not holding onto anything. I'm an adult now and.."

"And your brother is dead. We haven't discussed how you feel about that." the man said interrupting her. Rose sat back in the chair frustrated by this mans words.

"But that is something we will have to discuss at a later date. For right now, I have another patient that needs to be seen. Same time next week?"

Rose sighed out a stream of smoke then stubbed the remains of her cigarette out in an ash tray. She was sitting in her favorite cafe and sipping on tea to calm her nerves like she did every Thursday after each appointment with her therapist. She'd been going to see the man for four months and this had been the first time mentioning her brother and frankly the fact that he was dead made her shudder for some reason.

"This seat taken?"

Rose turned around to see her long time friend Chica standing there with that comforting smile on her face. Rose got up and hugged Chica, who she has towered over since she turned sixteen, and then they both sat down. Chica was a forty two year old woman who had been a cook at a long stream of restaurants but now she owned her own little cafe which happened to be the very one they were sitting in. The cafe itself was famous for it's baked goods to which Chica took part in all of the time but she wasn't by any means over weight. She was blonde, five foot six, had a glowing face and a roll of love around her stomach.

"So how did it go today sweetheart?" Chica asked in that southern bell twang of hers.

"We talked about Fred." Rose said and then sipped her lukewarm tea. She gagged at swallowing the tea leaves but drank it anyway so as not to be rude to Chica.

"Oh honey you still going on about him? I thought for sure his death.."

"I don't go on about it and I'm doing fine Chica." Rose interrupted in that kind of tone that made you realize the conversation was over.

Chica was quiet for a moment and then patted the other woman's hand. "Just trying to help honey."

"I know and I'm sorry." Rose said taking her glasses off and rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Oh don't worry about it none. You just get on home and have a glass of wine for me alright?" Chica said winking and then got back up and walked behind the counter with Rose following. She paid for her drink and then before she left Chica said," I loved him too honey. Say hi to Bonnie for me, for old times sake."

Rose nodded then walked out wrapping her scarf around her neck. The cold January wind blew against her frame as she made her way to the bus stop, reminding herself to ask Balthazar or "Bonnie" according to Chica, if she can use the car next time. She had loved him too but nobody really knew just how hard it had been to do just that.

End of chapter 1.

So how does it sound? If it sounds good then drop me a review but please no flames!

-LadyKaramel


	2. Complicated

Hey you guys! here is another chapter for my FNAF story! This game is really getting a lot of attention according to the news and everybody is excited for the third one to come out. I hope you guys like this ext chapter, where we will get more memories and build the characters a little more. I own nothing but my OC and I'm going to refer to Bonnie as just his nickname instead of Balthazar, just for now.

88888888

Rose poured herself another quarter of a glass of Chardonnay and stubbed the remains of her cigarette out into the ashtray on the white granite counter. Her headache had subsided and to calm her nerves she had opened a bottle of wine and turned on the news. Some people didn't like the news because they thought it was depressing but Rose enjoyed hearing the stories of people overcoming obstacles; Lord knows she had gone through her own. Her shoulders began to tense up again at the thought so she shook her head to get rid of them then went out of the kitchen.

Rose sat down onto the living room love seat and then she looked around at the entire room taking in the various well taken care of pieces of furniture. She had tried to build a home here for herself with a large bookcase that was filled to the brim with old novels and paperback books she had found at flea markets and two leather arm chairs that she and Bonnie would sit in every night. Tasteful rugs lay on the floor and pictures of Bonnie's family and of him with Rose hung on the wall in beautiful frames reminding Rose all the more that she had no other family. She turned her attention to the television where a news reporter was telling a story about a young girl sending in a thank you letter to the police man who saved her father. The letter goes into detail about how the girl can still play dress up and have tea parties with her father now that his legs have healed from the car crash he had been in. Rose sipped her wine a feeling of jealousy stirring in her stomach at the relationship the girl has with her father when Rose didn't even know the very man who had impregnated her mother all of those years ago.

Her brother had become her father figure, a mistake that shaped her future and at the same time had taught her a lesson.

The front door opened and then closed causing Rose to get up from the couch and then walk to the apartment's front hallway. She greeted her husband Bonnie/Balthazar who had just taken off his winter coat revealing his dark blue collared shirt. They kissed and Rose hung his coat up while the dark haired man went into the kitchen and poured himself a drink of Chardonnay. Bonnie had a job at a music store that his cousin Bartholomew owns and Bonnie's job was to actually create the musical instruments that they sold. He would spend hours drawing up designs for the instruments and then he would go to work the next day to put his plans into motion.

Their customers paid very well for hand crafted instruments and the hard work was worth the amount of money that both men brought home each day.

Rose was putting the Chardonnay into the fridge when Bonnie called to her in the living room," Hey honey come see this!"

The blonde haired woman went into the living room to see her brother's old restaurant on the television screen with a bulletin: _Beloved children's restaurant Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is scheduled to be demolished later in this month after years of laying dormant and abandoned. _

Rose sat down on the couch, hardly believing it. The very place that she had been forced to call home all of those years was going to be destroyed taking all of the good and bad memories with it. She knew she should be smiling with joy or even satisfaction but why wasn't she? Why did she feel sad and almost...regretful? Rose put her head down in between her knees like the doctor had told her to do if her head started to hurt and she felt Bonnie rub her back soothingly.

"Chica called me to say that the wake is being held on Saturday and the funeral is on Sunday. If you want we don't have to go to the wake and we can just go to the graveyard when they bury him." Bonnie said trying to console her the best he could. Rose closed her eyes and the smell of cologne, pizza grease, men;s shaving cream, and cigar smoke filled her senses and the news flashed back into her mind:

**Body found in pizzeria**

**"I hate you!"**

**"You're useless!"**

**Man pronounced dead on scene.**

**"I'm leaving and never coming back."**

"Rose! Snap out of it!" Bonnie yelled pulling the woman from her thoughts and causing the smell to disappear. She looked into Bonnie's eyes and he pulled Rose close causing her to breath in a new smell of cologne, wintergreen soap, and sweat.

Rose closed her eyes and basked in it.

_Chill out, whatcha yelling for?_

_Lay back, it's all been done before._

_And if you could only let it be, you will see._

_I like you the way you are_

_When we're driving in your car._

_And you're talking to me one on one_

_But you've become_

_Somebody else from everyone else._

_You're watching your back like you can't relax._

_You try to be cool_

_You look like a fool to me, tell me..._

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're_

_Acting like you're somebody else, gets me frustrated!_

_But life's like this_

_You fall and you crawl _

_You break and you take what you get and you turn it into_

_Honestly you promised me_

_I'm never going to catch you faking_

_No no no..._

Rose turned the radio off and leaned on her hands looking at the men bustling around the kitchen preparing the pizza for that day. She had been allowed to sit in the kitchen now that she was thirteen as long as she didn't get in the way like she always did, according to her brother. She could hear him yelling at the men like a Sargent and telling them to change the way they toss the dough or stir the pizza sauce. Her brother had taken over the pizzeria after their uncle's untimely death and at first he had promised to not be too harsh with the staff but it looked as if he had told another one of his lies and had only managed to make something simple complicated. When the manager brought it up Freddy would just brush it off like it was no big deal and would go about the day causing Rose to roll her eyes.

Rose had been told to wear something nice because her brother was doing interviews today for employees who would perform songs on stage for the kids crowd. She was still in her sweat pants and the tee shirt she had worn to bed but she had combed her hair even though it still didn't lay down like she wanted it to. Rose smiled as her favorite song came onto the radio and she hummed the words as if she had the microphone. To be truthful Rose had a great voice but Freddy told her that she couldn't be part of the band because her job would be to help the new cook Chica in cooking and taking the food out to the customers. The radio was suddenly shut off and Rose turned to see her brother standing there one hand on his hip and another holding a clip board.

"Rose aren't you ready yet? Chica will be here any minute and so will the job applicants." Freddy said in his booming stern voice.

"I am ready, I combed my hair, washed my face and everything." Rose answered him matter of factly.

"But you're not dressed." Freddy proclaimed through clenched teeth giving Rose a good look at his canines.

"Yes I am, I'm wearing clothes aren't I?" Rose said knowing she was adding fuel to the fire but getting a strange kick out of it and being grateful for the attention her brother was showing her. Freddy rubbed his forehead and took a deep breath before saying," Go get dressed now Rose. Why don't you wear that dress that Aunt Selma got for your birthday?" By now the kitchen workers had stopped and were looking at the feud going on, curious to see what Rose would say next and what Freddy was like underneath the skin.

Rose shook her head. "I don't like dresses. I'm more of a slacks girl now that I'm thirteen."

The back of Freddy's neck turned red and Rose knew that he was getting ready to either throw something or give her what for but either way she knew that it wasn't going to be pretty. Rose just stood there looking into her brother's eyes and inwardly shivering in fear that he might slap her but instead his face changed and he took her by the arm. He lead her out of the kitchen, down the hallway, into the back of the pizzeria, into her bedroom and then he let go of her arm. He opened her closet, pulled out all of the dresses that she had and dumped them into a pile at her feet.

"Pick one. **Now.**" Freddy said in a voice that teetered on furious. Rose knew that voice all too well and it meant that she had to do as he said or else he would become a bear. Rose picked a soft looking salmon colored dress that had been too big for her when she got it and was still a little loose. Freddy then got down to her eye level since he towered over her and said in a low tone," If you ever do that again in front of my co-workers then you'll be spending the night in the storage room with those broken animatronics, without any supper or any bed. Do I make myself clear?"

Rose's legs trembled and her nose felt stuffy like it did before she began to cry but she was able to nod. All of a sudden any trace of anger left Freddy's face and he grinned widely. "Thank you my golden girl. I knew I could count on you." he said in a voice that was void of any negativity. Then he strolled out of her room humming the pizzeria's theme song to himself. Rose stuck her tongue out at the door and began to get changed.

Rose opened her eyes to find that Bonnie was looking at her with a raised eyebrow and concerned look in his eyes. "Did you have another memory?"

Rose nodded and then she got up from the couch, walked down the hallway, pulled her jacket from the closet, and opened the door. "I'm going for a drive. I'll be back around nine tonight."

End of chapter 2.

So how was this one? Like I said the characters will act like their animal counterparts and Freddy was a bear so...yeah. Anyway R and R and you can send me ideas for the next chapter but please nothing graphic or criticism only please.

-LadyKaramel


	3. Teenagers

Hey you guys! here is another chapter for my FNAF story! This time we are at a club where Rose goes when she's frustrated and remembers the first time she went to a dance club and what happened afterwards. I own nothing but my OC or the song lyrics.

888888888

The whole warehouse shook with the booming electronic music of the rave that was taking place inside of it. It's a wonder that the police hadn't been called yet but that's the way Rose liked it: loud, booming, and mixed with an irresistible beat. Rose was dressed for the night with black skinny jeans, a salmon colored tank top, black leather bracelets on both wrists, heavy combat boots, and her hair pulled back into a ponytail with a few pieces of hair dangling in her face. She wore her contact lenses and heavy eye make up just like she used to when she was fifteen. There were some men who were sizing her up but she just flipped them her wedding ring with a smirk and they backed off which reminded Rose of when she had first gone to a club.

The woman behind the bar asked what she wanted to drink and she said just a shot of vodka and when she downed that she went out onto the dance floor.

_**Hello hello baby you called**_

_**I can't hear a thing.**_

_**I have got no service in the club you see**_

_**What, what did you say?**_

_**Oh you're breaking up on me.**_

_**Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kind busy.**_

_**Kinda busy, Kinda busy**_

_**Sorry I cannot hear you **_

_**I'm kinda busy.**_

Rose sipped at the soda the barkeep had given to her and scanned the dance floor. It was crowded with people jumping, bumping, grinding, and shaking their heads but it all looked too hectic for her. Besides she was sure she wouldn't fit in with the rest of them in her black skirt, pink shirt, black combat boots that she'd borrowed from chica and the purple glow stick hanging around her neck. Her brother had gone to bed early that night, since it was a Sunday and that had given Rose the opportunity to go to this rave that she'd seen advertised on a poster. Chica said that she would cover for Rose because every teenager needs to have some fun in their life and she was no different, is what the blonde woman had told her making Rose think that she was all the more awesome.

A boy slid into the seat next to her and she could feel him sizing her up with his eyes making her cringe. She sipped her soda as he requested a shot of whiskey and Rose was about to move but the guy stopped her," Hey there beautiful. How you doing?"

Now there was one thing that Rose hated and that was a guy trying to come onto her with that line. She'd heard it a hundred times and she'd even heard her brother use it which caused her to seethe in rage. However Chica had told her a line to use in case this happens, so she turned around to see that the guy was jsut like she'd expected. Grisly, tabaco chewing jerk wad who wouldn't show a shred of respect even if his life depended on it.

"Listen jerk I don't like boys."

"Oh really?" the jerk asked curious.

"No I like men so it looks like you and I are't going to have a problem."

While the "boy" stood open mouthed Rose walked off into the dancing crowd feeling confident and cool. It didn't stop there when Rose left the warehouse and she saw a couple of other girls dressed in punk garb smoking. She went over and one with a nose and eye brow piercing raised her un-pierced eye brow and then handed her the cigarette which smelled faintly of chocolate.

"Here's the deal short stack: if you can smoke that whole cigarette then I won't beat you up for dissing my brother back in the club and if not then I'll knock those pearly whites of yours down your throat." the girl said smirking nastily. Rose shifted her feet and then took the cigarette from the girl's hand, raised it to her lips, and sucked on it like she'd seen the others do. Rose immediately began to cough and the girls cracked up laughing assuring her that they were just joking and she was cool for dissing that guy who the eyebrow piercing said wasn't her brother.

Rose pulled herself through the window of her bedroom and then gently closed it so as not to make too much noise. She was just about to turn on her light when it turned on by itself but when Rose looked u she saw her brother sitting across the room in the lounge chair she'd put in the corner for reading. She could tell by his face that he was very angry and that Chica must have caved. Rose dropped her bag and stared back at him as he got up from the chair, walked over to Rose and then he rubbed his eyes.

"Where were you?" Freddy asked in that low and dangerous voice which made Rose cringe inwardly.

"I just went out to a party." Rose answered knowing that there was no use in lying to him because he already knew. Freddy motioned for Rose to come closer and when she did he leaned closer.

"Blow, now." Freddy said and when Rose did his nose scrunched up.

"You've been smoking." Freddy claimed his voice hardened.

"No I haven't a few of the girls were smoking and the smoke must have rubbed off on me." Rose said shifting in place under her brother's gaze. His eyes were tired and he had dark rings underneath them which meant he hadn't been sleeping very well, again.

"Don't lie to me! What else have you been doing? Kissing boys? Dancing with them?" Freddy asked his already booming voice raising.

"NO! I haven't!" Rose yelled back at him and then instantly realized her mistake. Freddy bit his lip and his eyes blazed with a fire that could fry Rose right then and there. Then that smile came back onto his face which caused Rose to shiver and then he took her by her arm and pulled her out of the room. Freddy pulled Rose into the kitchen and told her to sit down at the table or more like pushed her down into the chair, disappeared for a moment and then reappeared with a carton in his hand. He sat down at the table with her put the carton in front of her and then told her," You like smoking? Then you're going to smoke every last one of those cigarettes and show me how much you like them."

Rose was still at first and then she realized he wasn't going to let her go until she did what he said. She opened the carton, pulled out a cigarette, and lit it in her mouth. She had a drag and then coughed loudly causing Freddy to smirk. Rose took another drag thinking how unfair it all was because her brother smoked cigars like a chimney on a day to day basis. Rose inhaled again and her stomach turned at the taste of the cigarettes because the one that she had smoked had a twinge of flavor to it but these ones didn't. About ten cigarette's later Rose was gagging but Freddy would still not let her get up and he looked pleased with himself which made Rose seethe in rage. Four cartons later Rose ran over to the sink and promptly threw up causing Freddy to **chuckle **and then walk over to her at the sink.

" So how do you like cigarettes now?" Freddy asked and Rose gave him a glare that could freeze fire. He smirked at her and then he threw the rest of the cigarettes in the trashcan while Rose vomited again into the sink. After rinsing her mouth Freddy clapped her on the back and said," Now aren't you going to thank me for saving your lungs?"

"You're sick!" Rose yelled at him and then she stormed off out of the kitchen and back to her room. Rose collapsed onto her bed but then she heard a strange noise and it only took her a few minutes to realize that it was her bedroom door locking. She pounded on the door and screamed at her brother for him to open it back up but he said,"That mouth of yours just bought you a day without breakfast and lunch! So much like your aunt aren't you ya' little brat?"

"I'm your sister, you can't do this to me!" Rose screamed at the top of her lungs coughing and hacking again.

"I can and will because I'm smart, your dumb, I'm right, you're wrong, I'm big you're small and there's nothing you can do about it. Now go to sleep!" Freddy yelled and then he was gone leaving Rose to sit against the door and wonder about her aunt and how she was like her.

Rose lay in bed with Bonnie laying next to her snoring gently. His arm was wrapped around her waist and Rose snuggled against her love's chest, willing herself to go to sleep but then she thought she saw movement in the corner of her eye. Her eyes scanned the darkened room and the smell of cigars, men's shaving cream, cologne, and sweat filled her senses. She shuddered and hugged Bonnie moving her body closer to his as a means of protection because she felt a cold presence in the room staring at her and Bonnie with icy rage.

End of chapter 3.

So yeah I'm guessing you guys are thinking that Rose can probably see ghosts but you're wrong. She can't hear them but at times she can see her brother because of the guilt that's following her from his death. So in a sense the guilt is causing her to hallucinate but to her it's all too real. Please R and R and constructive criticism only please!

-LadyKaramel


	4. Behind this Hazel Eye

Hi everybody! I have a new chapter for my story! I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated but I've been going through some family problems and I haven't gotten a chance to write. Anyway in this chapter we will see how Rose met Bonnie and also the accident that shaped her entire future! It's not too bad so just calm down but it ends up with a hospital visit and there will also be mentions of drug abuse so just going to put that down. Anyway I own nothing but my OC and let us begin!

8888888

Rose took a long sip from her steaming drink and gritted her teeth as it burned the roof of her mouth.

Balthazar had gone to work that morning and left her with an empty bed and a piping hot cup of coffee along with a little note that said 'have a good day love'. After doing a thorough cleaning of the bedroom and house Rose had been watching the news when she saw an story that caused her to have an anxiety attack. A thirteen year old boy had been found on a park bench after his parents had reported him missing, and the coroner had reported finding methamphetamine in his system and a crack pot on his person. He had died from a meth overdose and that simple fact caused Rose to become short of breath and sit down on the couch. Memories flashed into her head and she felt as if someone else was in the room with her. The smell of pizza grease, cigar smoke, men's shaving cream, and cologne filled the air and Rose' eyes darted up to the mirror on the living room wall and she saw the flash of a figure in the mirror and then it was gone.

She had grabbed her coat and then went to a place that was well populated: the cafe' down the street. She'd been sucking down hot tea and watching people come and go since one o' clock but her anxiety attack had passed and she felt ready to go back outside. Just then a patron walked into the cafe' and he was dressed in a rumpled looking suit and when he ordered a drink he put pocket change on the counter. He was shaking slightly and was looking around as if everybody was looking at him but when he saw Rose he smiled at her.

She tried very hard not to curl her lips back in disgust.

His teeth were rotten and that was a nice word for it. They were yellow to the point of almost being gold and the gums were dark red with visible bruises and cuts. To sum it all up he had meth mouth and Rose turned her head pretending to take a sip of her drink. When she looked back he was gone and had quickly exited the building causing her to breath a sigh of relief.

Rose had met Bonnie when she had been scrubbing the dishes and had heard the song "Stairway to Heaven" being played on a guitar. She followed the music out of the kitchen and into the entertainment section in the pizzeria to see a tall young man standing on the stage practicing his guitar playing. She stood there listening to him play and hum the chords in a way that caused her to swoon and sigh dreamily. The moment he stopped playing she began to applaud him and that caused him to look up to see her. His entire demeanor changed to someone who sweats a lot and has the shakes, to which Rose became a little surprised.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you. It's just...I love that song." Rose said looking down at her feet and feeling like a thirteen year old freshman with a crush instead of a nineteen year old girl starting community college soon. The man smiled and blushed looking at her and not sizing her up.

"Thank you. I like it a lot too and I learned to play it from my mother. M-my name is Balthazar but my nickname is Bonnie." the man said putting his hand out. Rose smiled gently at his formality.

"My name is Roselyne but people call me Rose." she answered shaking his hand which was a little sweaty and the fingertips were calloused. He played a few more songs and Rose stared at him whilst he played and didn't notice Freddy passing by. He looked into the room and when he saw the look Rose was giving Bonnie he growled under his breath and his eyes became icy.

Rose hummed to herself as she cut pepperoni for the pizzas and Chica came over with a bowl of shredded cheese.

"Well honey looks like you've gotten bit ad by the love bug. Who's the lucky fella'?"

"Oh...it's the guitarist Balthazar or Bonnie." Rose said smiling but surprised when Chica looked at her concerned.

"You best keep that crush from your brother honey. I don't think he'd take too kindly to a band member getting cozy with his sister."

"(Tsk) Why bother hiding it? He doesn't pay attention to me anyway. I doubt he would care if I crawled in here with a broken leg."

"Now baby don't you say that! I know for a fact that your brother loves you he just has..."

"Emotional problems, I know. I've known that ever since he stopped tucking me in at night and starting throwing things at the wall." Rose snapped dumping the pepperoni into a large bowl. Chica sighed and clapped Rose on her shoulder in a gentle manner.

"I know it's hard hon but you just have to roll with the punches life gives to you." Chica said and then she walked off.

Rose was vacuuming her brothers office and thinking about Bonnie asking her if she would have a coffee with him, when she noticed a drawer on the desk was open wide. Rose went over to shut it but then something that glinted in the shadowed light caught her attention. She reached in and pulled out a glass object with a long neck and a rounded bottom. It was dirty and chipped with a bag filled with a dozen of small white pills laying in the drawer next to where it had been placed.

"What are you doing?" a gruff voice said making Rose jump, throw the things back into the drawer and stand up. Her brother took up the doorway with a cloud of smoke coming from his cigar and dark eyes staring her down. Rose noticed that his eyes were bloodshot, his hands were shaking and she saw his teeth were a dark yellow underneath his split lips.

"N-nothing, I was just tidying up in here." Rose said wringing her hands but then putting them at her side realizing how ridiculous she must look. Her brother stepped in and was quiet for a moment before he puffed on his cigar and blew out a cloud of smoke.

"It's late. Go to bed." Freddy said and Rose gladly unplugged the vacuum then started to walk out until the man grabbed her arm. He turned her to face him and the smoke from the cigar made her inwardly gag.

"Listen to me, I don't want you hangin' out with Foxy or that guitarist. You mind your own business and do your job." Freddy rumbled and his grip slightly tightened on her arm.

"Freddy you're gripping me a little too tightly and Foxy isn't a bad man. He's just lonely and Bonnie is very nice. I'm having coffee with him tomorrow." Rose said trying to pull away but when she talked about Bonnie Freddy's grip tightened even more. His eyes flashed as he looked into hers and Rose actually felt the fear she used to feel when she had been a little teenager.

"Like h #% you are! I forbid you to go out with him!" Freddy yelled and Rose suddenly felt angered by his words. He couldn't treat her like a child because she wasn't a little girl anymore!

"You forbid me? HA! You're not my father!" Rose yelled back and jerked her arm out of his grip. The man clenched his fists and Rose saw his hands shaking in fury, his nostrils flare, and his eyes fill with fire...but then he turned around and slammed the door in her face. She heard a crash from inside of the room and let go a breath she hadn't know that she'd been holding.

Rose ran through the doors of the pizzeria still in her coat and her satchel still over her shoulder. She burst into the kitchen and found Chica stirring some pizza sauce.

"Chica! Chica guess what?!"

"Slow down there honey! I'm stirring hot stuff here and I don't want to get burned or get you burned. Now what is it?"

Rose handed Chica a stack of papers and then proudly proclaimed her excitement.

"I passed my SAT's!"

"Oh my goodness, honey that's amazing! I'm so proud of you! Now see what did I tell you? All of that studying really paid off huh?"

"Yes! I'm so excited to look at colleges!" Rose said jumping up and down in excitement.

"Why don't you go show your brother? I'm sure he will be very proud of you because after all he's the one who encouraged you to take the test in the first place."

Rose considered this and she decided Chica was right so she went searching for her brother. Strangely however, he wasn't in his office and when she went to show Bonnie he was't on stage but his guitar was laying against a chair. She then heard a crash from the backstage and when she pulled the curtains back to peek she put her hand over her mouth to keep from gasping in horror.

Freddy was holding Bonnie up in the air against the wall by the collar of his shirt and the poor man had been beaten to the point of a broken nose and a swollen eye. Rose could tell he was missing a couple of teeth and he was shaking his head saying something along the lines of 'I would never hurt her' and Freddy was yelling in his face. Freddy slammed Bonnie down onto the floor and was about to slam his fist into the other's face when Rose made a sound of protest. Freddy looked up and Rose could see that he was high on the white pills from his desk but he gave her a look of surprise and realization.

Rose ran off of the stage with Freddy calling after her and her test papers dropped to the floor to reveal she had done phenomenally.

Rose could almost feel his breath on the back of her neck and that caused her too run into the kitchen so she could take a short cut to her room and lock the door forever. However Rose ran into a cook who had just taken a large pot of boiling water off of the stove and the cook went back while the pot went forward. Everything went in slow motion as Rose fell to the kitchen floor and the pot flew forward while Chica burst through the kitchen doors after seeing the woman running from the stage.

The rest happened in a second.

Screams ripped through the small kitchen and somebody yelled 'get some help!' while the others just stopped and stared because there was really nothing else that they could do. Chica rushed to Rose' side and tried not to touch her while trying to get her to calm down but that proved futile as Rose rolled side to side as her nerves screamed in agony. For a moment she saw her brother in the kitchen doorway and her hand reached towards him in a plea for help but he turned and walked away.

Rose blacked out.

The room came into focus a while later and the first hing Rose saw was her bedroom ceiling. She looked to the side and realized that her left eye was covered by something and she felt cold. Chica came into her view and gently smiled.

"Hi hon I'm glad you're awake. So the story is that we got you into your room and put bags of ice all over ya' so the burning would go down and you can probably tell that you're not in the hospital. Well your brother told us, despite my protests, that we can't take you to the hospital because...well you don't worry about it none sweetie. Just get some rest."

Rose found out from Bonnie that her brother didn't have health insurance and because she was an employee at the pizzeria, he would have to shell money out to the Better Business Bureau for her injuries should anybody report the accident and he knew that somebody might so he told all of the cooks that Rose was completely fine and there was no need to involve the hospital or police.

Rose felt buried rage flare up in her chest and with her eyes stinging with tears she opened her mouth and screamed.

"Excuse me, mame?"

A voice pulled Rose from her memories and she looked up to see an employee looking down at her in concern.

"We're closing in a few minutes. Are you alright?"

"Um, yes I'm fine. Can I use your restroom please?" Rose asked and the employee pointed then went back to sweeping. She gathered her things and rubbed her irritated eye wincing as the area throbbed in pain. When she was alone in the bathroom she pulled a small white box from her bag and put her fingers to her left eye. She sucked breath in through her teeth and then opened the small box to put a contact lens in one of the holes. She turned on the water, rinsed her face, and then took a bottle of concealer out of her purse. Rose looked into the mirror and what stared back at her was one beautiful green eye, one yellow eye, and dark scar tissue on the left side of her face from skin graft surgery.

Rose felt a cold chill and smelled pizza grease, cigar smoke, men's shaving cream, and cologne. She tried to ignore the figure in the side of the mirror and started to rub concealer on her face.

End of chapter.

Please R and R! I feel like this chapter isn't really all that great but please tell me what you think and shoot me ideas for the chapters to come.

-LadyKaramel


End file.
